Memory of tragedy
by toawinged
Summary: Plagued by memories of events that haven't happened Jack and Alice try to escape the Jail
1. Chapter 1

Within the jail it was night time, to the prisoners in their cells it was the only time they were allowed to rest and recover. One cell in particular held two people both trying to sleep.

The first Jack was tossing and turning as images went through his mind, he saw two strangers before him one looking dishevelled was crying while the other tried to put on a strong front, he distantly felt pain in his torso and struggled to keep awake within his dream despite the daily torture not being that bad today. He felt a sense of failure and uselessness along with a need to see Alice.

The second Alice at first glance seemed better but she was muttering in her sleep, visions of pink blood flying everywhere, an insane delight at the blood and the hurt thing in front of her, she saw movement and saw a girl holding some kind of spear and her clothes a mess. Without hesitation she struck wanting the girls blood to fly when it happened. A grimace passed her face outside of the dream and her muttering began to speed up "Jack" repeated with a fear.

In her dream she saw that moment again, the blade that had formed on her arm cut through the air towards the other girl when her target was pushed to one side as Jack saved the other girl. Her blade stabbed into Jack's chest and as droplets of his blood hit her mind cycled those last moments. Out of the dream the stress of her mind showed as her eyes opened, a pink glow dimly glowing from them.

Alice only started to settle when she saw Jack, moving other she held on to him as if he might disappear the action making him open his eyes. Silently looking at each other they managed to soothe their nerves closed their eyes and while no sleep would come to them now they managed to rest.

It was a few hours later that Jack and Alice were pulled out of their cell by the Marchen, they were pulled in different directions and despite their wishes they could only put up a token resistance, too tired to struggle.

Jack was taken to a small room where the marchens already had a few people ready to be tortured, they would be cut, bruised and battered until they screamed. A marchen dug its claws into one of the others drawing blood and starting the screams.

Alice was taken the other direction and was made to lick the walls, it was a strange task that seemed pointless only Jack could hear how the Jail reacted to the action and with him elsewhere and everyone around Alice too afraid to make any noise of complaint there were nothing to distract her from the images burned in her mind.

She saw Jack being stabbed by her, see him bleeding and falling. Again and again the scene played out as she licked the wall a foul taste seeping in. Unknown to her she was ingesting the jails very blood her eyes shifting to pink.

This continued until she recognised Jacks voice in the air, or rather his screams of pain, she tried to get up, to go to him but the Marchen stopped her holding her down and overpowering her. The screams wouldn't stop for several minutes and their absence seemed to flick a switch, Alice's mind started to darken her awareness of the surroundings fading as see saw images from her dream Jack getting stabbed, him falling into a abyss.

An explosion of pink energy coursed through her making her clothes fade, her hands become glowing claws which grabbed the Marchen and tore. It was a flurry of action, pink and red blood flying before the room contained just Alice and chunks that looked like meat everywhere. With only a distance awareness Alice moved towards where the screams had come from killing anything she came across. What people managed to avoid her ran away terrified of her, some had realised that something was up with her before but now they knew her to be a monster.

Mamoru survived thanks to Hikari tacking him away from Alice as she ran by and with Marchen to kill Alice didn't take a second glance at them. The pair who often talked to Alice and Jack where terrified tho they failed to connect Alice to their friend since they had never seen each other, simply talked from one cell to the other.

Reaching the torture room Alice killed and killed, splattering herself with blood red and pink she saw a figure laying on the ground already bleeding from cuts on his arm, she prepared to kill him to revel in more carnage when she saw his face. The image of her stabbing Jack screamed through her mind, it was meant to be a dream, not real and yet. Stopping her claw she fell to her knees looking at Jack, the desire for blood, the horror at nearly hurting Jack and the sight of him, hurt from torture but mostly ok went through her. The sound of movement stirred her into action her mind focused on jack, she picked him up and ran. Ran from the images, the memory and everything.

Eventually Jack woke up and looking up he spoke "Alice, is that you", still exhausted from his injuries it took him a moment to realise what was happening. "Where are we", getting no reply he looked at Alice and saw the differences, the silver hair, the pink eyes, that her hand had now form claws that gently held him.

Making the connection between her form and the state that happened to her sometimes when she licked the walls, he shakily held up his finger which still had a small cut, "quick Alice drink my blood". Looking down at him Alice stopped running and acting on pure habit started to suck the blood, feeling a kind of relive before returning to normal. Coming back to awareness Alice said" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken your blood. Not when your hurt as it is", Jack replied "it was just the normal torturing". Alice just told him to rest as they ducked into a small room, what its function had been couldn't be guessed but it would do to hide in for now, putting Jack down she peeked out the door, seeing Marchen in the distance but none moving their direction. "Just rest for now" she told Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Try as he might Jack kept waking up every few hours, the image of Alice with White hair, glowing pink eyes and claws was stuck in his mind. Every time he started to drift off he saw her but with a curved black blade on her right arm, he saw her about to hurt a girl with light blue hair and her clothes all a mess, in his dream he shoved the girl out of the way as Alice came in, then just before the blade hit him he'd wake up.

Each time he would have a cold sweat and be gasping for air, turning he took in the small room they were using. There wasn't much there a bit of debris that might have been a chair or table once upon a time, the two of them had huddled in the far corner from the door. With nothing nearby that could be used as blankets or bedding it was uncomfortable and cold but it wasn't safe to go and look.

As Jack looked over his eyes went to Alice curled up beside him, her hands hadn't let go of his arm since they had settled down and focusing on the soft expression that her face wore helped him calm down. She would never hurt him the nightmare must be just a bad dream, maybe the torture messing with his head.

Although, the other girl he saw, something about her pressed into his mind. Not quite like Alice but as if he knew her, somehow a name floated just out of reach. Trying to focus on it just made it float further out of reach, all he could manage was the sight of her face as fear for her life changed into shocked horror.

While there was no way for Jack to of realised his presence combined with Alice's shear exhaustion had given her a dreamless sleep, a respite from her own nightmares, instead there was the peaceful knowledge that Jack was safe, that she knew he was safe because she held his hand in hers.

In this way they got through the night, between Alice's rampage killing many of the marchen and the distance they travelled no one noticed the pair giving them a much needed night. By the time the marchen had gotten most of the remaining humans back in cages and themselves ready to hunt a completely separate individual began a rampage only to find the signs of the day before.

As she moved through the city streets killing any marchen that tried to stop her, if this was a normal person walking through a normal cities street then the most noteworthy trait would be the large black hoodie that had a red fur trim, as it was the giant pair of scissors she wielded held a strange splendour. In a surreal sight she used them to hack the monsters to death splattering their pink blood everywhere, as a result her eyes burned pink which as she entered the cells gave the first few prisoners a moment of terror.

The moment was broken when she opened her mouth and instead of the growls, or screams of last night a cheerful voice called out" who likes sweet treats", it was so at odds with everything else that they were shaken out of their panic. No one dared to breathe let alone move as she looked through the cells," not as many marchen as I thought there'd be, oh well maybe they're out or something".

Coming to a cell she looked inside and saw two figures, one was a in his teens with black hair so obviously not who she was looking for, while the other looked maybe the same age but had pink hair and well was a girl. Uncorking a glass tube she threw it at the girl who fell back surprised, the boy put himself between them before snarling "what are you doing", the girl with the hood just replied" sorry I'm looking for someone", the answer just made the boy madder "then why are you throwing who knows what over Hikari, who are you anyway" he shouted.

Mamoru had more or less reached his breaking point, first being tortured as normal (what a sad state when that was normal), then having a human looking monster nearly killing him if it wasn't for Hikari. "I'm Red Riding Hood, no need to shout like that it's not harmful, I'm here to help", she stated impatiently while she didn't mind chatting something didn't feel right and she had to find Alice quickly. By this point Hikari had picked herself up, "if you're not harmful then why do you have the same eyes as the one that nearly killed us", this made Little Red Riding Hood stop dead a dumbly mutter" what".

Mamoru and Hikari glanced at each other before he asked" are you going to let us out and be helpful or are you going to start prodding us or something". The question shocked Red Riding Hood who hadn't quite thought of releasing them since she was quite single minded by nature, "sorry just give me a second" she squeaked out of embarrassed at forgetting such a simple thing. With one swing of her scissors and a fresh feeling of dread to everyone watching at her strength the door was open.

In her mind she was torn, on one hand what they had said sounded like blood skelter which would be the worst case, shaking her head to dispel the old nightmare of Little Mermaid. She tried to focus on the possibility that it had just been massacre mode and that the red blood stains weren't the result of this new girl, that the marchens here might have just been vicious because otherwise she had failed. Because then she had failed as a big sister to be again on top of failing Dad.

For the moment the only facts she had was that Alice wasn't here, a cursory question told her that Alice had run off. One person even saying that she had grabbed a boy to eat alive, which she was pretty sure couldn't be true, but she knew a large group of people only had her to rely on. Despite wanting to try chasing Alice down before any more time passed, she knew she couldn't just leave the people here.

"Ok people I need you to follow me to the liberated district, just leave the marchen to me and don't stop" she shouted with forced cheer, these people had to move and now. After some brief discussion about whether they could trust her the group followed deciding to leave their fate to her.


End file.
